1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display having a fast response speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal displays includes a first substrate on which a plurality of pixel electrodes are disposed, a second substrate on which a common electrode is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The liquid crystal display controls transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer according to an electric field generated between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. The liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixels each having a pixel electrode.
Currently, the liquid crystal displays are being developed to display three-dimensional images. To realize the three-dimensional image on the liquid crystal display, a large amount of image information is required to be provided to a viewer, more than is required when only a two-dimensional image is displayed. That is, the pixel is required to be operated at a fast speed.